


Witcher Hannibal

by Brynhilde



Category: Hannibal (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannibal Witcher, Will Graham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhilde/pseuds/Brynhilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading 'The Law of Surprise' by: VictoriaSkyeMarsters I was inspired to sketch out Hannibal. Go read her story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoriaSkyeMarsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSkyeMarsters/gifts).



> I was inspired to sketch out Hannibal as a Witcher after reading VictoriaSkyeMarsters' story. Go check it out http://archiveofourown.org/works/6260521
> 
> I'm probably gonna do more sketches and scenes from the story, so don't be too surprised if there's more up later.  
> -Bryn

  
[Hannibal Witcher](http://wollfe.deviantart.com/art/Hannibal-Witcher-596929012) by [Wollfe](http://wollfe.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

Right now the HTML embedding technique is just not working for me - so I've just left a link to my Deviantart page. If anyone wants to help me figure out how to post images here, please let me know. Otherwise I'm gonna be guessing and using links.  
Enjoy!


	2. Witcher - Fisherman's son: William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young William, the fisherman's son from 'The Law of Surprise'.

Witcher - Fisherman's son: William  
[Witcher - Fisherman's son: William](http://wollfe.deviantart.com/art/Witcher-Fisherman-s-son-William-596955227) by [Wollfe](http://wollfe.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)  
Again, I'm just not gonna mess with the HTML stuff - gave me a headache the last time I tried for almost 2 hours trying to make it work.  
Anyways, Enjoy!


	3. Care for a Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal dancing from 'The Law of Surprise'.

  
[Care for a dance?](http://wollfe.deviantart.com/art/Care-for-a-dance-596980359) by [Wollfe](http://wollfe.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)  
Another link - keep in mind this is just a rough sketch. I'm probably going to do a better one later, I just needed to get this one done and out on paper.


End file.
